After Death
by Lycoris Calantha
Summary: The day before Rosette and Chrno's... demise. CxR ChrnoRosette. “What do you think will happen to us when we’re gone?”


Disclaimer – must I even type this?

Flamers, instead of the norm of going to jail for arson, will find a fire extinguisher painfully colliding with his or her sad, sad head.

I accept criticism. I detest people who have no purpose but to insult other people with varying degrees of grammar. (I know a five year old that can spell better than some.

Thank you.

ROSETTE'S POV: just something you'd like to know, yeah?

* * *

After Death

"Chrno?" you murmured softly, her voice barely a whisper.

It's been almost six months.

Five months, three weeks and six days, actually.

"What is it, Rosette?" he says, a tired but weary smile on his face.

He's been working too hard in his efforts for her to not overexert herself.

He's always been like that, not letting you do the little you can.

It pissed you off.

* * *

_"I'm not an invalid!" you had exclaimed, as he insisted that you sit there doing nothing fixing the house._

_Small things. Barely the necessities, even. _

_The roof that leaked, the chair that creaked, the doorframe so it wouldn't collapse on top of them._

_The work was practical, and obviously not for aesthetic purposes_

_Neither of you were staying her much longer._

* * *

"Rosette?" he asked again, snapping you from the memory.

His voice was gentle as he spoke again.

"What is it?"

His voice was warm, so warm.

But then, you think, almost absent-mindedly. He wouldn't be him if he didn't try to shoulder most, if not all the responsibilities.

"What do you think," your voice quavers.

Both of you were tired… so, so tired.

But you still want to live.

You start again after taking another ragged breath.

"What do you think will happen to us when we're gone?"

His eyes soften and he takes the seat on the swing beside you. You spend most of your time here, just waiting, waiting for time to pass.

It won't be long now.

No need to rush.

There's no reason to, anymore.

You love him.

You realize, as he simply looks at you as he organizes his answer.

You love him so much it hurts and burns and in the end it doesn't matter where at all you're going. As long as you are with him.

As long as he is by your side.

As always.

"Well," he says quietly. "You'll meet everyone again soon, won't you?"

"And you?" you ask, partially hysterical and his face turns worried. "What will happen to you?"

"I don't know," he mumbles, reaching towards your hand and clasping it with his own.

You twine your fingers together. "I'll stay with you, no matter what. You know that, right?"

Chrno smiled weakly, and ignored the stab of pain felt. "I know," he whispers softly as your slim frame slumped against him, limp. "I know."

And he picks you up and carries you inside despite the fact that you were much bigger than him.

"Rosette," he says, his voice barely a whisper. "I don't know if we'll see again after… our time runs out," he continues, hesitating. "But I promise that I will do all I can… to ensure your happiness."

Your limp hand raises to cup his cheek. "Your happiness is mine," you say, and you know that your happiness was his, too. "And whoever it is up there, will have to get through the both of us to separate us."

He smiles. "Of course, Rosette."

You wince even though he placed you on the bed as gently as possible, and you whimper. "But, I'm still scared."

He looks at you, his eyes sad. "I'm sorry."

You were almost asleep, but with effort, you clawed your way to the surface of consciousness. "For what?" you ask, voice slurred.

"For taking your life," he said it simply, but you know the pain he feels with the knowledge of that fact.

"It's not your fault," you say, breathing heavily as you tried to sit up again. "I already told you before… you could have it. All of it. As long as…" she coughed, once. "As long as it was you."

"But… your life…"

"I fulfilled my goal, with your help, right?"

He said nothing, guilt in his eyes.

"As long as it was you Chrno, it's alright. You could have my life. All of it."

He didn't speak.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to…" you say thoughtfully. "You would heal and then…"

"You are more important to me than my fatal injuries, Rosette."

You stare pointedly at him.

He sighs before he taps the watch on your chest. "Remember, Rosette. What's in that watch is not only your life. I had never expected… and I had never planned on living longer than you."

"But we don't know if…"

"The unknown shouldn't stop us, Rosette."

"Chrno, but there's a chance of you to li―" he raises a hand to silence you.

"What's in here right now is very important to me. Because there are merely a few moments left. Because we are running out of time. Imagine what my life would be like without you, Rosette."

You remain silent.

"Rosette."

"Yes?"

"To your question…" your throat constricts. "I think… Wherever we are, wherever we will go… we'll find a way. Whatever it is we're going through… we'll find each other."

"Is that a promise?" you say, extending your hand, pinky outstretched.

And he smiles, remembering pinky promises when everything was so much easier. "Yes."

"Don't forget Chrno, your home…"

He smiles softly, threading your hand together with his as your eyes slowly flutter shut. "… My home has been decided four years ago, it's wherever you will be."

"Darn straight."

He chuckles.

Your time's near, you are going to die soon, but since he's here, it doesn't seem so bad after all.

You find solace in that, and Chrno is going to be with you, whether you or he be damned or not.

At least they'll be together.

Now and for always.

* * *

Clarifications: This is, according to me, something that happened just before they died. It's so much shorter than my usual works, but I like it.

I rewatched it after two years and something weeks. Still sad, a classic.

ThHis will be the first time I'm using lines that work.

Oh yeah, there's a sequel pending, so wish me luck!


End file.
